


in my head, we belong

by xpsyche



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, fix it fic for the beach episode, joe is a simp, those two need to get married or else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpsyche/pseuds/xpsyche
Summary: « But you’re not their customer, aren’t you? They hired you, » Kojiro returned. Semantics, but he knew it would annoy Kaoru. That was all that mattered. And naturally, it worked. Those slightly unfocused, golden eyes, looking at nothing particular in the room just moments ago would slide over to Kojiro, glaring at him with newly found strength.« That’s beside the point, » he snarled, « But I guess an idiot like you wouldn’t get it. »―i started writing this right after we watched the beach episodeaccidentally made joe into the worst simp and i am not even sorry
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	in my head, we belong

His skin felt tense. One might think a whole load of mud would do the magic of granting someone smooth skin, but Kojiro had spent half an hour in the shower trying to get rid of the smell and hence drained all the possibly good qualities of that  _ surprise attack _ from his body. Still, he felt like some of the stench had stayed. 

Which erased every chance of spending the night with a pretty beach maiden. That is why Kojiro had found himself inside of Kaoru’s spacious room, back at the ridiculously large table for a one person, seated right next to his yearlong friend. 

At least it was what he told himself.

Kaoru had recommended one of the more expensive kinds of sake the place offered and so they ended up letting the day sink away while nourishing on some bottles. Just a few. Kojiro had stopped counting - caring - after the second one.

They spent some time discussing the reasoning behind the attackers, the source. Neither of them believed it could have been ghosts, but it was amusing to scare the boys once they would travel back home. 

« Even if it was some kind of tradition, the host could have given us a proper warning, instead of those cryptic words, » Kaoru seemed to be about as annoyed about the sudden change of events as Kojiro. The space between his carefully plucked eyebrows still in wrinkles as he brought the sake cup to his lips. He had not bothered drying his hair after also taking a shower, the silken lengths draped over his shoulders obviously still wet. Enough to even stain his yukata a shade darker where it lay on the fabric. If he looked closer, Kojiro believed he could see droplets of water forming at the tips of Kaoru’s salmon colored hair, a trail of water even disappearing down his pale chest and behind the collar of his more loosely tied Yukata.

« Are you listening, tickhead? »

« Huh? » Noticing his thoughts, Kojiro pulled his eyes away and poured himself another cup of liquor, downing it in one go. « Maybe that’s part of the tradition? »

« Losing customers by scaring them off with malodorous scented mud? » Kaoru pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, rubbing his index and thumb over the place where his glasses usually rested. He had taken them off a while ago, the frameless design sitting on the table next to the empty bottles of sake, forgotten for the moment. 

« But you’re not their customer, aren’t you? They hired you, » Kojiro returned. Semantics, but he knew it would annoy Kaoru. That was all that mattered. And naturally, it worked. Those slightly unfocused, golden eyes, looking at nothing particular in the room just moments ago would slide over to Kojiro, glaring at him with newly found strength. 

« That’s beside the point, » he snarled, « But I guess an idiot like you wouldn’t get it. » 

_ Ah _ , there it was. Usually, that would have been enough provocation for Kojiro to jump onto the train of vicious insults they then threw at each other. Like it has always been. 

Or has it?

How did they end up being friends if all they did was fight like this? No, this has not always been their way. Whenever Kojiro found himself watching those two boys, Langa and Reki, the way they looked out for each other, he felt a strange sensation of nostalgia. As if he knew what it felt like, the mutual understanding without many words. Knowing what the other needed, how to support and sometimes even stop the other from doing stupid or reckless things. 

« Oh, I get you, » Kojiro finally replied, a smug smile on his lips. He could see the surprise on Kaoru’s expression immediately. That was not what he had expected. Kojiro was supposed to fight back, insult him just as well, until they had to lower their voices again in order not to disturb the other guests. However, Kojiro did not feel like that tonight. Besides, it was somehow even more exciting to see Kaoru speechless for a moment. 

Until he sighed roughly, averting his gaze again. Running a hand through his damp hair, all the way to the slightly tangled tips, spreading strands unevenly over his shoulder and back. Kojiro wanted to reach out, pull some strands behind Kaoru’s ear so he could better see the profile of Kaoru’s slender features. The high seated cheekbones, his pointed nose and plump lips, rosy colored flesh in light contrast to his creamy skin. From what he could see, since he did not dare to move, was a slight stain of red along the outlines of Kaoru’s features. Probably the alcohol to blame. 

There was a moment of silence stretching between them, which Kojiro used to shamelessly stare at the other for a while longer, one hand on his still empty cup of sake, the other arm on the table, hand used to support his head by placing his palm against his cheek. Until Kaoru reached for the little bracelet around his wrist, causing it to light up along with the LEDs on his skateboard seated a couple of feet away from them.

[ I am noticing a lowered heart rate and slowed breathing. ]

Kojiro raised his eyebrows the moment Kaoru’s vision darkened. He blinked a couple of times, before placing his hand and the table and proceeding to unfold his legs.

« We should have ordered some water as well, » Kaoro said the same moment Kojiro asked him: « Are you feeling sick? »

Kaoru stopped in his movement and they both silently looked at each other for a second. 

« I'll just lay down for a bit, » Kaoru then spoke simultaneously as Kojri replied with: « Want me to go get some from the vending machine? »

There it was. A faint smile on Kaoru’s features and Kojiro could have sworn his heart had just skipped a beat. He exhaled a short laugh, putting his hand on Kaoru’s shoulder for a moment as he pulled himself up. « Yeah do that, I’ll go get some soda. »

  
  
  


The halls were dark except for the occasional light to indicate the emergency exits, until Kojiro stepped around the corner at where the vending machines stood. The big windows showing off it’s content were bright enough to light the whole area around them, a cool and almost harsh light in comparison to the dimmed, warm atmosphere back in Kaoru’s hotel room. Unfortunately, the slots with plain water were emptied, so after some contemplation Kojiro went with some cherry coke for himself and a bottle of cold matcha tea for Kaoru. 

When Kojiro returned, he had trouble finding the other man at first. Until he walked around the table and spotted Kaoru actually lying down next to the table, knees angled and eyes on the ceiling. His hair spilled over the floor like tinted silk, shimmer moving along the strands as he raised his head to look at Kojiro as he sat down next to him.

« They were out of water, » Kojiro said as he handed over the bottle to Kaoru, who took it with a short « It’s fine. Thanks, » and then proceeded to empty half of it in one go, before lying down again. 

Despite feeling his own vision swim a little since the moment he had gotten up, Kojiro proceeded to pour himself another cup of sake first. He felt something like nerves churning his stomach, a feeling he hadn’t known for years and he didn’t like it.

« You good? Or should I leave you to go and get some sleep? » Kojiro asked after another while of weird silence.

« I wonder why you’re here in the first place, » Kaoru simply replied, his words the slightest bit of slurred, « Didn’t any of those girls you wooed all day end up wanting you? »

For some reason, that irritated Kojiro immediately, an unnecessary amount even so.

But Kaoru was right. Kojiro had told himself the same exact thing when he had decided to come over. Was it just an excuse? Was he angry because it wasn’t the truth after all? 

« Those children kept me from scorning any points and besides, I didn’t want you to spend the night all alone in this big, empty hotel room anyway, » he instead replied, his tone smug again. 

Kaoru made an degorative sound, but didn’t add anything more to the conversation. His eyes were closed again, after briefly sliding over to where Kojiro sat right next to him, his vision spinning whenever he moved his eyes too quickly. The tatami mat felt comfortably indifferent to his own body temperature, it’s texture against his exposed arms and hands a nicely grounding sensation. He drank too fast and too much, out of anger and frustration. Maybe even because of his nerves. He didn't expect Kojiro to return to his room after he had taken a shower and so he was neither mentally nor physically prepared for guests. It was different from earlier that day when he was still pulled together and less exhausted, and also Kojiro hadn’t come all alone. 

But now they were all by themselves and Kaoru hadn’t bothered to fix himself accordingly. Instead, he had simply thrown over the first yukata his hands had reached, not bordering whether the obi would match it’s color. 

Now they were here, a couple of hours later and deep into the evening, both of them somewhat buzzed and agitated. Kaoru had felt tense all evening. He had gotten used to the thought of having to ponder over whoever Kojiro would choose to entertain him tonight, after going into this business trip hoping he could put some distance between them and his own thoughts for at least one or two days. 

His gaze had been resting on Kaoru’s legs for a while now. The way he had basically just sat back a little and then lay down had not only caused his angled legs to be the closest part of him from Kojiro’s point of view, but also caused his yukata to rise up high enough to expose almost all of his lower legs. It was almost reminiscent of earlier that day, at the beach, when he had confused him for some random women. A very beautiful woman that is. But who is he to blame, the skin seemed so smooth even close up, soft and silken. Kojiro wondered, if it would feel the way that it looked like.

Immediately flinching when Kojiro put his warm palm against the calf closest to him, Kaoru stirred.

« What are you doing? » he almost snarled, looking up at the other with shock. Kojiro simply simply smiled down at him, humming even. « Calm down, I just want to help you loosen up a little »

They have done this before. Used to be doing that quite often, when they were younger. Hanging out somewhere secluded, sometimes in their old childhood rooms, after skating all day. Exhausted and bruised from their last tries to perfect a new move, body sore, legs heavy. Kaoru would have bought them onigiri from the closest convenience store and some soda, and after they ate they switched out on who would take care of relaxing the stiff muscles of the other.

Now they were older and trained to perfection, but still Kojiro knew that the occasional misstep could hurt or after a longer pause between rides, and one might feel the fatigue still.

It was easy to get back into the motions on how to work on the tense muscles of Kaoru’s calfs, after he had given in and settled back down onto the floor. Kojiro had slid a bit closer and turned over to face the other, still sitting with his legs crossed. Except that he had now pulled one of Kaoru’s legs towards his lap, resting his socked foot against his thigh as he proceeded to run both his hands slowly up and down the smooth skin. 

His hair was light and soft, therefore his skin really felt almost as silken as it looked like. Occasionally, Kojiro would slide his fingertips a little bit too high, nails scraping the underside of Kaoru’s thighs ever so slightly, ever so quickly. Each time, Kaoru would twitch lightly, away from the sensation. Kojiro smiled and occasionally, Kaoru would simply huff. This went until Kojiro placed his foot next to his thigh and then indicated that he wanted to continue with Kaoru’s other leg by tapping against his knee. 

At first, he did not expect Kaoru to oblige, but he actually stirred a bit, sliding over the tatami again so that his body would align with Kojiro’s better, both of his legs now facing him. Kojiro’s mouth felt dry all of a sudden, and he turned to grab his sake and down the little cup in one go, before reaching for Kaoru’s other leg, continuing with the procedure.

Only this time he got more bold, gradually moving his palms higher, inch by inch with every slide of his hands. At some point he had to stop himself, his own pulse thrumming in his ears, and he went lower to massage Kaoru’s clothed foot for a moment, kneading his toes and then, rather suddenly, raising Kaoru’s foot in order to rotate his ankle. Kojiro stopped mid-motion, changing his own seating into a kneeling position in order to get a better angle, moving without thoughts. The new position had raised Kaoru’s yukata even more, the fabric sliding off his raised thigh slowly, revealing more of that velvety skin and Kojiro sucked in a harsh breath.

However, that seemed to be enough to pull Kaoru out of whatever haze he had found himself in. Had his eyes been directed at the ceiling, although unfocused, they would snap back into the current moment and cause him to stirr. 

« What-- » he breathed, using his elbows to pull himself up, but Kojiro acted faster, one hand wrapping itself around Kaoru’s ankle and pulling his leg up higher, above Kojiro’s shoulder even. At the same time, he would lean down and lean _ in _ , angling his head so that he could press his lips against Kaoru’s inner thigh. His head was spinning, and Kojiri blamed either the alcohol or the way Kaoru faintly smelled of the shower gel he must have been using, almost sickly sweet, but with a hint of that heavy tinge most cleaning products designed for men had and so unmistakably  _ Kaoru _ that Kojiro had to pull himself together to not just bite into that warm flesh. 

Instead, he hummed and smiled against the skin, somewhat noticing how Kaoru seemed to only weakly struggle against him. Less than he had expected, if he would have put more energy into thinking about it, that is.

He then dared to move more, kissing the same spot on Kaoru’s thigh over and over again, tongue lapping on the already moist skin. He only stopped when a strange sound reached his ears, almost like a gasp mixed into his name, followed by a foot slamming into his side, hitting right where one of his kidneys had to be.

«  _ Kojiro _ , » Kaoru snapped again and when Kojiro finally raised his head to look up, he would meet a pair of golden eyes, framed by thick lashes and flushed cheeks. Kaoru’s expression was a mixture of emotions that Kojiro couldn’t quite dissect completely. He was breathing heavily, body tense against Kojiro’s grip, both his arms still used to pull himself up and possibly away from Kojiro.

«  _ What-- why are you doing this? _ » Now he seemed clearly distressed, but all Kojiro could think about how he looked absolutely gorgeous. Better even than those few hours before, when he had been unaware of Kojiro’s hungry stare at the beach. 

«  _ How, how drunk are you? _ » Kojiro let go of Kaoru all of a sudden, overcome with guilt. «  _ I am not one your one night stands, god dammit. _ »

He sat up, rising on his knees whilst resting between Kaoru’s spread legs and covering his face with both of his palms. He let out a breathy chuckle.

_ Shit. _

« Not enough, I think, » he finally spoke up, dropping his arms and meeting Kaoru’s gaze again, who was flushed down to his chest, yukata disheveled in a way that exposed one of his shoulders as the fabric slid down. «  _ Fuck _ no, I mean-- »

_ Oh, he had it bad. _

Why hadn’t it dawned on him before. No, that was a lie, too. He knew it for quite some time. Years maybe. He just didn’t want to admit.

« I know you’re not one of them, » Kojiro finally said, slumping down a little more. « Never have been, never will be. » 

_ You’re so much more. At least to me. _

His mouth wouldn’t let him form the right words. He just stayed there, unable to know whether to back away or to come closer. Frozen in place, he was waiting for Kaoru to finally push him away, like he should do.

« You damn imbecile, » Kaoru said instead, his expression still unreadable. It seemed to be switching from anger, to frustration and then… he sighed? « Took you long enough.  _ Fuck. _ »

_ What? _ Was Kaoru implying what he thought he was? Was this real? How drunk was he? His mind was running into overdrive and then suddenly stopped when he felt a pull on his pants. Kaoru had reached up a little, lashes lowered to see where he was reaching out to, his fingertips hooked underneath the hem of Kojiro’s shorts, pulling at it again. 

« What are you waiting for, you absolute idiot, » he said and then looked up, a smile on his lips. It was the most alluring expression Kojiro had ever seen. Again, his heart skipped a beat.

Instead of answering Kojiro leaned in, bending over and supporting his weight with his palms on the floor right next to Kaoru’s upper body. Nudging Kaoru’s chin up with his nose, he nuzzled his face against Kaoru’s throat, kissing the exposed skin eagerly. Kaoru let out another soft sigh, dipping his head back as the sound turned into somewhat closer to a light moan and Kojiro only noticed it in the way the sound vibrated against his tongue as he ran it over heated skin. 

It excited Kojiro, made him smile like the true idiot that he was, but also hunger for more. So he placed his hands onto Kaoro’s sides, tracing his waist and then hips as he slid over the thin fabric until he could cup his ass and pull Kaoru more into his lap, long hair spreading like a pastel halo behind him. Kojiro was sitting on his heels and Kaoru had lost the balance of his elbows, lying on his shoulders, back arched where it rested on Kojiro’s thighs. He seemed so flexible, comfortable in such a position even as Kojiro spread his legs a little wider in order to be able to knead his now fully exposed thighs. 

Kojiro was moving slow, taking in every emotion crossing Kaoru’s features, every reaction to his own actions, figuring out what he liked best. Kaoru just lay there for a while, breathing heavily and groaning ever so slightly, never breaking eye contact with Kojiro. At some point, Kojiro had dug his fingers into the highest part of Kaoru’s thighs, circling the tender skin on the inside with his thumb dangerously close to where his arousal would strain against his underwear. 

Kojiro pulled him a little higher again, so that it would line up perfectly with the bulge of his own pants and both of them ended up moaning indecently. 

«  _ Kojiro… fuck, come here, _ » Kaoru breathed and Kojiro was more than happy to obliege, leaning down to reach for his lips. He wanted to take his sweet time again but the moment he had gotten close enough Kaoru’s hands buried themselves into his dark locks, pulling him all the way down, crashing their mouths together. He would have even toppled over, if it wasn’t for Kaoru’s legs now wrapped around his waist, keeping them steady. 

The heat was starting to get unbearable. For once, he had decided to button his shirt and now Kojiro was regretting such a decent choice as he feverly tried to unbutton and pull it off himself, throwing it somewhere next to them. He could feel Kaoru chuckle against his lips and then inhale harshly when Kojiro decided to bite his lower lip as a punishment. 

« Damn, you little-- » he mumbled against Kojiro’s lips, which made him only chuckle.

« Little? » And to underline his word, he proceeded to grind down onto Kaoru, pressing their erections against each other, causing the other to arch off the ground and even harder against him. For a moment, all that Kojiro saw was stars. He blinked them away quickly just in time to notice where Kaoru’s hands were busying themselves with trying to undo the fly of his pants. He was semi successful, managing to undo the button, but struggling with the zipper. So Kojiro swatted his hands away and did the rest himself, pulling at the fabric of both his shorts and underwear just enough to let his now fully erect cock spring free. Kaoru had decided to take care of his own situation, making it somewhat possible for skin to skin contact. It was enough. There was no way they would manage it any different right now, for that Kojiro was absolutely unwilling to move even an inch further away from Kaoru right now. 

With no fabric to really hold onto, Kaoru had gotten back to burying one of his hands into Kojiro’s unruly curls, the other one sliding around his neck to pull him close. Hence it was Kojiro’s job to wrap his hand around both of their dick’s, starting at a sloppy pace.

« Kojiro…  _ fuck _ , » Kaoru started but his words got swalloed by Kojiro’s lips and then his own moans. Hoarse little noises, uncontrolled sounds so unusual to the normally ever-composed calligraphy professional.

_ How intriguing.  _

« _ Hm? _ » Kojiro tried to urge him but only half serious, smiling into their kiss. Then he could feel them, those perfectly manicured nails scratching along his back and shoulder as Kaoru held tighter onto him and Kojiro groaned against those parted lips, wet and swollen from all that pulling, all that biting down just about hard enough. 

When Kojiro let this thumb slide over Kaoru’s slit, he felt the man beneath him buckle into his grip, hissing behind clenched teeth. Kojiro did it again and then proceeded to stroke them both, smearing precum over their heated skin. 

Kaoru arched even more into the touch, their mouths parting as he raised his chin up, revealing silken, pale skin to Kojiro’s reach. He couldn’t help himself but to bite down on it, the temptation of it too great, his mind too cloudy to think past what was happening right now. Instead he focused on keeping up the pace, moving his own hips just enough to raise Kaoru up a little and then let him slide down into his lap again. The added irregularity to their rhythm made it somehow even better. By the way Kaoru’s hand had stopped ripping at the skin of his back and was instead pawing at his shoulder, shaky and weak, Kojiro could tell he felt the same way. 

Kojiro felt drunk from the rush, not only the liquor, head dizzy with hormones as he sat up a little to get a better look at Kaoru. This is what it could look like if he was actually pounding into the other man right now. It seemed so close to the real deal, even though it was only his hand providing the tightness right now, the view made up for it ten times. 

Kaoru was draped in front of him like the most beautiful human being Kojiro had seen. His hair longer than it had ever been before, pooling around his head and above it, fuchsia colored silk tousled and everywhere. His golden eyes almost completely closed, revealing just enough color through thick lashes that Kojiro could tell he was still looking at him. They were glowing even with the dim lights inside, reflecting every source of brightness that would pool in them. His cheeks flushed, chest heaving with every breath. When Kojiro had sat up, Kaoru had to let go of his hair and now his free hand was used to cover his mouth, even biting down onto his own finger. 

« You’re gorgeous, » Kojiro told him out loud this time, a wolvish smile splitting his face, voice rough. There was sweat running down his own cheek, throat and then chest, taking a detour with every ridge of muscle it had to pass. 

« Just… come here you damn brute, » Kaoru replied as he let his hand slide down Kojiro’s stomach, pulling at what little fabric he could reach of his pants, only to then proceed to put his palm on top of Kojiro’s hand on both their dicks, fingers somewhat interlacing as Kojiro squeezed again, this time pushing Kaoru over the edge. He came with a swallowed gasp and a tremble through his whole, slender form, spilling over his stomach in the process. That sight was the last straw and only a few strokes after Kaoru, Kojiro followed him over the edge, bending over and rocking even harder against Kaoru through the wave of pleasure. 

It also caused him to somewhat lose balance and strength, now both hands on the floor left and right to Kaoru’s still heaving form, using all of his remaining control not to crush the other underneath his weight. Somehow he found that amusing, a throaty laugh emitting as he caught his breath. The orgasm had made him feel giddy and spent, and the sound of his laughter urged Kaoru to open his eyes and glare up at him. How he managed to turn from drained to angry so quickly was beyond Kojiro, he still found this very amusing.

« Get off me, you’re heavy, » Kaoru spat and pushed against Kojiro’s chest to emphasize his words. Gladly, the room was spacious and so Kojiro could just roll onto the tatami right next to him, away from the table. He laughed again and when his back finally hit the floor, his eyes fell shut immediately. There was a moment of silence except for breathing then the shuffling of fabric of what seemed to be Kaoru sitting up. He had quickly tugged himself back in and soon something was shoved into his hand. When Kojiro finally opened his eyes again, he could see one of the spare napkins from the table being given to him. Kaoru was leaning over him, Yukata pulled over his shoulders carelessly, barely managing to cover anything - especially not that hickey forming on the left side of his neck.

_ Oops. _

His long hair was heavy enough to not stick up into every direction, but even from the floor Kojiro could make out that it was more than a little ruffled. 

Without a thought in his head, Kojiro reached up to cup Kaoru’s chin between his thumb and index finger, keeping him from moving his pretty face away from Kojiro. He wanted to stare at his still flushed skin and glowing eyes just a little longer. 

« You’re beautiful. »

« You said something like this before, » despite his irritated expression, Kaoru’s voice sounded soft. 

« Then finally take the compliment, Kaoru. » Kojiro let go of his chin in order to cup his cheek and Kaoru actually leaned into the touch even if only ever so slightly. His heart skipped yet another beat when after a moment Kaoru even reached up to place his palm against his hand again. Just like moments ago, shortly before they went over the edge together. 

Kaoru smiled, but it seemed sad. 

« We fucked up, right? » Kojiro mumbled, voice heavy with exhaustion.

« We? »

« Yeah,  _ we _ . Wait― it was mutual, right? »

Shock crossed his features. He seemed like he was about to sit up but Kaoru placed his free palm on his chest and kept him from doing so. His expression was… conflicted. 

« Shit no, I mean yes… I mean, that’s not what I meant, » he said, clicking his tongue.

« I don’t get it. »

« That’s because you’re stupid. »

Kojiro furrowed his brows.

« Enlighten me then. »

While he waited, Kojiro pushed his hand against Kaoru’s until he would allow them to intertwine their fingers for real this time. It was such a tender moment, Kojiro was afraid that every word could destroy it. He didn’t want this to pass. It felt… like coming home. 

« You’re right, » he said then instead of waiting for an answer. It had dawned to him first. « It was only me who fucked up. »

Kaoru made a surprised sound, raising one eyebrow.

« This is not how it should have gone. » Sitting up, Kojiro slouched so he could be on eye level with Kaoru, « You deserve to be wooed properly. »

A chuckle from Kaoru, « Isn’t that how you always date? Some liquor, some excuse to be touchy and then just… go for it? »

He sounded bitter. Kojiro couldn’t blame him. 

« No… I mean, yeah. Usually, » he sighed with frustration, squeezing the hand where they were still holding onto each other. This was absolutely not how it was supposed to be going. Especially since it had been less than 24 hours that Kojiro had even started to accept his feelings. 

« But I want to do this right. Do  _ us _ right, » he then insisted, turning a little desperate. 

« How you start by inviting me to dinner, » Kaoru offered, his lips curving upwards ever so slightly. It seemed like they were taking a turn towards the right direction.

Kojiro smiled.

« You’re restaurant doesn’t count. »

He frowned.

« Alright. Deal. »

**Author's Note:**

> it has been ages since my last fanfic.  
> i only write rpg these days, which might explain why this piece turned out to be mostly joe's pov.
> 
> thanks so much to lomi for beta'ing this fic for me.  
> *kisses ur eyes*


End file.
